


Bananas For Moscow

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: A Tumblr Bitch Birthday Club oneshot (a very, very late one) for the always fabulous @littletime67I hope your birthday was lovely! You are amazing and I adore you~ xoxo





	Bananas For Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pure, trashy smut. That is all.

 

 

“Alright! Ok guys! Guys! Settle down! There’s no use in pushing, I can see you, and I will get to all of you if you will just calm down!” Tom called, making himself heard over all the cries of his name and God know what else.  
God, look at him. He’s just so…. Happy. Shiny. Bubbly. He’s elated. Having the time of his life. Ohhhhh my god, he looked at me. Oh. Maybe not. I thought, watching him scan the crowd, his stern look not hiding the grin peeking at the corners of his mouth. He’s eating this up. It’s like his energy is feeding off the chaos. Growing more confident. More…. sexy. Ughhhhh. I can’t. I need to leave.  
I turned to leave, but was blocked by the crowd. So many people were pushing to get towards him. Screaming women, men with things to be signed that would surely be sold later, people with their cameras out, screaming men. It was a mad house. I was beginning to panic a little. I turned, thinking that if I went forward, it may be easier to go around the room and get back to the exit.  
As I was moving forward, my eyes locked with Tom’s. He gave me a saucy smile that faltered as I was pushed from behind and flung forward onto the carpet. Someone stepped on my leg and someone else my lower back.  
Great. I’m going to be trampled by the crowd and die. And I’ll be late back to work and my boss will kill me for being dead. Then ask me to work a double.  
I was contemplating how much being trampled to death would hurt when strong hands gripped under my arms and yanked me up. I was unceremoniously plonked on my feet, facing the crowd. The hands were still on my arms. They squeezed softly and I felt warm breath at my ear.  
“Are you alright, darling?” Came a smooth, British, extremely familiar voice. I was gently turned around to face a thin, gray t-shirt. I was close enough to catch a scent of the leather jacket that clad the arms of my savior. I couldn’t look up.  
“Darling?” He asked again, giving me a gentle shake. I slowly raised my eyes to his, taking in every inch of him, cataloging it for later perusal. The way the collar of his t-shirt seemed to be stretched out, like he constantly pulled at it. His seven chest hairs. How the collar of his jacket accentuated his supraclavicular notch. His long, smooth neck. That jawline that led to his little goatee, reddish and killing me. The smirk painted across his lips.  
I dragged a breath in and flicked my eyes up to his. The corners creased as he smiled bigger.  
“There we are. Knew we’d get there eventually. Are you alright?” He asked again, his hands moving up and down on my arms. I shivered. “Darling?”  
“I….ah…” I literally couldn’t make my mouth work. Damn. I nodded. He smiled again.  
“How about a photo?” He asked kindly. “What’s your name, Love?” He asked, as I handed him my phone.  
“Uhhhh….” Oh my ever loving god. Your name. Your fucking name! What is your name?? I screamed at myself.  
“Yana.” He said softly, smiling at me as my eyes scanned his face again, wondering how the hell he knew my name. He reached out and fingered the name tag attached to my shirt.  
Right. That. You are a moron.  
“Such a pretty name, for such a lovely woman.” He said as he pulled me close to his side and smiled up at my phone. He snapped a few pictures and gave me one of his trademarked Hiddles Hugs.  
I was in a dream. I couldn’t even speak. Smiling at him was all I could do. I turned to make my way to the exit, when I tripped, falling down to my hands and knees on the floor, again. My knee scrapped along the carpet, and I silently cursed myself for wearing a skirt. My bag opened and the contents flew all around me.  
Instantly, Tom was on his knees, helping me pick up my belonging. He smiled at me as he helped shove everything back into my huge bag. His hand rested on a banana that I had grabbed on my way out for my lunch break. I had figured I could eat it on my way back to the store.  
“Darling, where did you get this? I’ve had such a hard time finding them here!” He looked overly excited about the banana. He made to give it back to me. I pushed his hand back to him, unable to talk to him still, but motioning that he should take it. He grinned.  
“Yana, you are the best!” He hugged me again, helped me to my feet and I practically ran out of the room.

My boss was yelling at me, because I had been a few minutes late back from lunch. He said that he had somewhere to be and that I would have to work the rest of the night until closing by myself. I sighed.  
I hate this fucking job. I hate you too, you asshole. Maybe I’ll burn down this little shitty excuse for a grocery store while you’re gone, huh?  
But I nodded and smiled. He narrowed his eyes at me, as if he could tell what I had just been thinking, but zipped up his coat and went out the front door without another word.  
I was almost falling asleep at the counter when I hear the tinkle of the bell on the door. I looked up from my phone to greet the customer.  
Tom. Oh my god.  
He looked around, his eyes landing on me and his face lit up like I was a long lost friend.  
“Yana! I am so glad you’re here! It took me a while to find this place. Its not exactly on the beaten path, so to say.” He chuckled, his bubbly energy from earlier still there.  
“How did you know where I worked?” I asked him, my confusion outweighing my need to not speak to him for fear of embarrassing myself.  
He had approached the counter, and was now leaning on it, his long arm reaching out and his finger trailing over my name tag again. It had the name of the store on it. Of course.  
“Oh. Right.” I said stupidly, but he laughed.  
“I’m so sorry about what happened to you earlier. Sometimes fans can get… overzealous.” He said. “Are you alright? No lasting injuries I hope?”  
“I’m fine. You didn’t need to come here to check on me.” I said, kicking myself for how harsh it came out.  
“Of course I did, darling! You were practically trampled because of me. I feel responsible. And, you have the bananas.” He laughed.  
I couldn’t help it, I let out a laugh at this. Of course. He just wanted a damn banana. The twit. I smiled at him fondly.  
“How many do you need?” I asked him, moving around the counter to show him where they were.  
“Five or six?” He said as he followed me. We reached the small produce section and there were only two and they were not in the best of health.  
“Oh dear. Those are past their prime, aren’t they? Sad little fellows.” He said, shaking his head a little. We looked at each other and laughed.  
“I just got a few crates in this morning. There must be some in there. Let me go look.” I said, walking away from him towards the back room. Feeling him watch me, I turned to look at him over my shoulder as I pushed open the door. I gave him a small smile and went in.  
The back room was cold. I shivered as I looked around for the fruit crates I had seen earlier. Just as I was bending over one to look at the label on another, the door swung open.  
“Do you, ah, need any help, darling?” He asked, his voice slightly lower than it had been before. I looked at him over my shoulder again, and lost my balance, teetering on the edge of falling, already feeling the mortification of being on the ground in front of this man for a third time today, when his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back so my feet hit the ground.  
I let out the breath I’d been holding and moved to stand up, but his hands were still at my waist. Standing right behind me, his thighs brushed the back of my legs.  
Oh. Wait a minute. Does he want to…. I bit my lip to stop from squealing in delight at the thought. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pushed myself back into him. His hands tightened at my waist, holding me to him.  
I could feel him, pressed against me through his jeans. He pushed himself harder against my bottom, gripping my waist. His hands let go and he trailed them up my sides, then back down to the hem of my skirt. Running his long fingers just under it, grazing my thigh, I could feel my legs start to shake already.  
He pulled me up, and turned me around so that I was facing him. He smiled that saucy grin at me and slowly walked forward, causing me to move backwards towards the door until my back was flat against it. His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing at my temple.  
His mouth descended on mine, and he kissed me. His lips were soft and sweet. As his mouth moved on mine, his other hand skimmed down my side, settling at my hem again. Pulling up my skirt, he gripped the side of my panties and pulled. The ripping sound caused me to gasp, and he devoured the noise with his mouth, delving into mine with his tongue.  
He kisses moved down my jawline to my neck, where he licked and nipped his way down to my collar bone. Flicking open the buttons on my shirt, he trailed his tongue over the edge of my bra, eliciting a moan from me that sounded as if it came from someone else.  
He dropped to his knees and ran his long fingers up my legs, just barely ghosting my skin. He stopped when he reached my knee that was scrapped from where I had fallen earlier. So softly, I barely felt it, he kissed the scrape. He continued kissing his way up my leg. Gripping my ankle, he threw my leg over his shoulder and continued. He stopped and looked up at me, giving me that grin of his.  
I felt a mixture of emotions. I felt embarrassed to be on display to this man I didn’t even know. I felt wanton for wanting him more than anything. I felt needy for just wanting to feel him, and I felt powerful for causing that look in his eyes.  
I gasped as he leaned forward and dipped his tongue into my folds. He groaned, as if it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and started licking harder, leaving no part uncarressed by his tongue.  
I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling his lips close around my already swollen nub. He flicked it with his tongue, causing my legs to buckle as a tremor rocked though me. I could feel myself tightening, circling the edge. He knew I was close and pulled away, standing up, the urgency in his face making me reach out to him and fumblingly try to undo his belt.  
He winked at me and shrugged of his jacket, throwing it over the crates. Picking me up, he placed me on the soft leather and quickly undid his belt. stepping between my legs, he slowly entered me. I let out a hiss when he was fully in.  
“Darling are you-” He began, but I wrapped my hands around his ass, pulling him closer. He let out a low chuckle. He began moving, slowly at first, but picking up pace as we both began to breath harder. I could already feel my orgasm rebuilding from where it had left off.  
“Harder.” I demanded, pulling at his t-shirt, trying to get him closer to me. He slammed into me at my request, and I felt myself shudder and close around him, actually seeing stars. A few more furious pumps and i could feel him twitch within me.  
Lifting me and gently setting me on my feet, he kissed me softly.  
“Will you be working tomorrow? I’d like to take you to lunch.” He smiled at the word lunch, and I knew he didn’t have food on his mind. “I do have to go, I’ve got some photo shoot on a roof top to get to. I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
He kissed me again, stuffed my ripped panties into his pocket and grabbed a handful of bananas, turning to wink at me as he walked out of the back room.


End file.
